


Shattered Parts Of A Shattered Past

by lwielaura (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, But He Gets Better, Drug Abuse, Funeral, M/M, No one knows what to do, References to Suicide, Time Travel, Tony is a fuck up, don't mess with him, happy end, marvel is fucked up enough for that being canon, rhodey is a hell of a bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lwielaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey! He couldn’t think of any scenario that would turn out bad for them if Rhodey was around, all save and maybe a bit confused but still, Rhodey, and although he met this man only a few times before today, he was one hundred percent sure that it was him, so he almost laughed in relief when he turned around and his smile suddenly dropped off his face because he had maybe met him only a few times, but in none of them he looked like maybe 18, wearing a College shirt and boxer shorts and with actual hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Parts Of A Shattered Past

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me stuff @ my tumblr http://robertdamnthatassjr.tumblr.com/

It had to be one of those day, Steve assumed, because it already started in the morning when he put salt into his coffee instead of sugar and his shower turned cold because his unusually early woken boyfriend had used all the warm water, so he wasn’t actually surprised that today was also the day Victor von Doom tried to invade New York (once again) with a ton of weird and definitely dangerous robots he called oh so creatively Doombots.   
Tony himself had shrugged and said: “Today must be a Thursday. I never could get the hang of Thursdays.” Before they all suited up and went into battle.  
So they found their selves in the ruins what was a vivid shopping mall a not so long time ago and heck, that definitely was a challenge.  
“I need assistance on the rooftop, these bastards are everywhere.” Natasha announced via the communicator.  
“I got that.” Tony immediately said and Steve saw a flash of red and gold before he busted through the ceiling, the debris hitting some Doombots with a loud BANG.   
“That was so unnecessary.” Clint muttered next to Steve, aiming his bow precisely and put three bots at once out of action.  
“Sue me.” Tony’s voice couldn’t hide his smile and Steve sighed, but then ducked quick enough to not to be hit by the Doombots the Hulk on his other side had grabbed and thrown away wildly with a mighty roar.   
“Easy there.” Clint remarked but the Hulk just snorted unimpressed, reaching out for the next load of victims.   
“I wish these super villain guys would just calm down, I mean, this is so over the top this could come from me.” Tony mumbled, only disrupted by the combat noises around him, but Steve didn’t quite catch everything of his babbling because suddenly one of the bots has risen and it definitely didn’t look like the other bots and he was quite sure that the green laser aiming at him was something new as well and before he could even react it shot and Steve waited for anything, for pain or it all to end but there was nothing but that light, growing unbearably intense he couldn’t handle it before he finally realized that he was about to black out and so surprised of this sensation he just did.

When Steve awoke he was in full panic mode.   
He sat up much too quickly, ready to fight and check if everyone was all right and safe but that sudden movement didn’t do any good to him and he saw stars and his vision blurred so he just gave himself another moment on the floor.  
In that brief second, still, he was able to spot one minor fact: he most definitely wasn’t where he was just seconds ago and this really was concerning.   
And although there was no trace of a battle or van Dooms crazy world domination attempts, he still was scared because: was everyone all right? God, was Tony all right? Tony. Was he with him? And what if he wasn’t? Not again. He was waking up somewhere he didn’t knew he was once again and his chest clenched.   
Once again he opened his eyes and this time he saw a man sitting next to him and his heart skipped a beat as the relief flooded through him when he recognized a rather rumpled and tensed Clint.  
“What the-“ he whispered, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, the other one still clenched tightly around his bow.   
“Clint?” another voice on Steve’s other side appeared and he jumped a bit until he recognized Bruce, obviously just turned into his nice and not green self.   
“Bruce!” Cap sighed and sat up again and they all stared at each other a brief moment before they looked around, looking for the others but no one was with them anymore and once again Steve’s mind began to race because he might not be alone anymore but he still didn’t know where they were and what happened to the rest – was that a kidnapping? – but on the other hand that laser, and these two men were right beside them when the attacked happened and Jesus, he was still much too concussed to connect all the dots.  
So he just started studying the room they were in and his confusion just grew lager. This was most definitely no kidnapping because first, they weren’t captured or bounded in any way and if they wanted to, they could probably walk out of the front door like nothing happened and second, because this was no flat of criminals, this was a plat a party had taken place in a day ago, a quite excessive, frankly.  
Bottles, pillows, empty chips bags and general rubbish covered the whole floor, also occupied by a shattered chair, its legs spread all over the ground. The tables were overfilled with ashtrays, rubbish and more bottles and Steve didn’t know how the heck they belonged here until a familiar voice approached them.  
“What the hell?” Rhodey! He couldn’t think of any scenario that would turn out bad for them if Rhodey was around, all save and maybe a bit confused but still, Rhodey, and although he met this man only a few times before today, he was one hundred percent sure that it was him, so he almost laughed in relief when he turned around and his smile suddenly dropped off his face because he had maybe met him only a few times, but in none of them he looked like maybe 18, wearing a College shirt and boxer shorts and with actual hair.   
They all froze, tensed, and he saw Clint clenching his bow tighter while Bruce raised his arms a bit helplessly.  
“Did you crush here? On the floor?” Rhodey continued, kicked some dirt from the sofa and let himself fall onto it.  
“We…” Steve started, not sure what to do, this situation was honestly one he never expected or prepared himself for   
“Yeah, I can’t remember shit either. It’s all right though. I’m too hung over to deal with it anyway.”   
“Uhm…” Bruce cleared his throat and Rhodey looked at him, eyes turning disbelieving, before he let out a loud laugh: “Jesus Christ, you’re not wearing pants. What happened yesterday, for fuck’s sake?”  
Clint automatically grabbed his backpack and tugged out some pants and a shirt for Bruce, something they all agreed on after Fury claimed that it was definitely inappropriate for Bruce to always get home nakedly after a fight and they all somehow agreed on that, which he pulled over quickly.   
“Hey, Rhodey.” He said, full clothed now and the teenager made a gesture to symbolize he was listening.  
“Do you mind telling us what day it is?”   
“Huh. How would I know? It’s Christmas vac. It’s cold outside. December or something I guess.”   
“No, what day as in… what year?”  
“Year? Guys, you need to get your shit together if you don’t know the fucking year. It’s 1991, baby. What did you expect?” he added as he saw them all choke and froze and tense and gasp wide eyed.   
“Nothing.” Clint muttered, throwing Steve a telling glance and he didn’t know what to do because being stuck in 1991 was definitely something he would consider as impossible but still they were here and he calculated the probability for this to be a wild fever dream his concussed brain delivered him but he knew fever dreams and this was too real yet still impossible.   
Footsteps approached once again and they all looked around, waiting for whatever would hit them now, but once again Steve was not prepared for the sight he got.  
“Tony.” Bruce next to him gasped nearly inaudible and yes, that was Tony, well no, it wasn’t, but yes, it was, just not his Tony but a maybe 16 year old boy with wild brown curls, a hint of his usual beard, wearing a The Rolling Stones pull over and some boxer shorts, looking ruffled and sleep deprived and disoriented, the huge headphones on his head blasting something no one could actually refer to as music but an angry screaming noise with some guitars in the background, heading for the windowsill and swinging himself up to it, his feet barely touching the ground now – god, he was so tiny, he was a baby, Steve thought and felt himself caught in between panic and fascination – before he pushed back the headphones and blinked into the round.   
“What the fuck is going on here?” the terribly familiar but still different voice sounded again and Steve opened his mouth but every attempt to actually speak failed because this was Tony and there was no way on earth for this to be possible (except you cross a lunatic scientist’s plans for the destruction of New York, obviously) and no, he couldn’t take that in yet.  
“These guys crushed on the floor, I guess.”   
“And who are you? I can’t remember any of you. And what’s with the costumes?” he added and Steve wrinkled his forehead as he grabbed into his pocket and pulled out some cigarettes and lighting one of them, inhaling deeply.   
“Clint.” The archer said, nodding briefly, the bow and arrows hidden behind his back now.  
“Bruce.” The scientist added, closing the last few buttons of his shirt.  
“I’m Ste-“  
“Stephan.”   
Steve stared at Bruce in surprise because he might be concussed but he sure still knew his name, so why the –  
“Hey, Tones. Look at the blond over there. Don’t you think he looks just like Captain fucking America? Watch out, he had a crush on him since he could walk and he’s probably about to jump your bones now.”  
And Steve understood, biting his lips, annoyed by his own dumbness and also blushing because what?  
“Oh fuck, shut up.” Tony laughed and it sounded nothing like the laugh he knew, the honest and genuine one he loved so much, this one was bitter and rough and forced and that hurt Steve in a way he didn’t knew was possible, and he threw a pillow at his best friend.   
They were interrupted by another person entering the room and this time Steve didn’t recognize her, but she was a good-looking brunette with a short dress, her high heels in her hands as she waved shyly.   
“Bye, Tony. Call me whenever you want to.” and she disappeared and Steve understood as Clint bit his lip not to laugh and Bruce rolled his eyes.   
Rhodey just stared at the tiny Tony who just threw the cigarette out of the window, shrugging a bit.  
“She is our god damn teacher.”  
“No, she WAS our TRAINEE teacher last year, so don’t moral me, you destroyed half our whiskey cabinet yesterday night.”  
“You gave me a fucking dare to pour one bottle at once and I can’t have that, losing against you.”  
“Well, you should be used to that by now because when it comes to looks and brain, you lose against me every single day, brown bear.”  
Steve didn’t think about it when he turned to his teammates with a hint of fondness in his voice: “He didn’t change a bit, didn’t he?”  
“Who didn’t change a bit?” Tony suddenly interrupted sheepishly, his eyes were squirted and now Steve looked into them directly, he saw the anger and sadness lying within them like they never really go away and that hit him hard enough to not be able to find a proper response.   
Gladly they were interrupted once more, as a handsome man entered the room, no shirt, just a pair of yeans and trainers and a coffee cup in his hand, looking around and also waving.   
“Bye, Tony. You know my number, right?” as he left as well and they all stared at Tony who grinned a bit.  
“Shut up, you didn’t.” Rhodey gasped and punched him in the arm.   
“I didn’t do what?” he replied innocently, grabbing a bottle of scotch on the table, screwed it open and threw down the rest in one gulp.   
“The hair of the dog that bit you is still a dog.”   
“What the fuck, Aristoteles, I’m too done for that shit. However, I need to get ready, I already overslept. Nice to meet you, freak show.” He addressed them.  
“Oh shit, it’s today, isn’t it?”  
Tony didn’t bother to answer but disappeared, leaving them behind irritated and numb.   
From far away they heard another female voice bidding good bye to Tony and that probably made the situation borderline hilarious when the sudden worry on Rhodey’s face wasn’t so concerning.  
“What is today?” Clint managed to ask after a while, going through his hair obviously frustrated and confused.   
“The funeral.” Rhodey sighed, looking tired at once.   
“Funeral?” Steve repeated dumbly and Clint next to him actually rolled his eyes and Steve totally understood but he was so confused about the whole darn situation and didn’t manage to count one and one together.  
“Guys, have you been living on the moon the whole damn time or what? It was all over the news. Maria and Howard…” he replied impatiently, sitting up now.   
“Oh.” He just said numbly, not sure what to do with this information.   
“Well, I’ll take a shower, help yourself if you want any breakfast or whatever.” And with that he left them alone.  
“What the fuck!” Clint promptly blurted, jumping onto his feet and looked around.   
“Ok, don’t panic.” Bruce calmly said and for once Steve wasn’t glad because of his yoga nature but wanted to shake him because this was teenage Tony on the day of Howard’s funeral and that was nothing but a reason to panic.   
“We’re in the fucking nineties, Bruce. I assume that is a reason to panic!” Clint agreed with Steve’s thoughts.   
“We’re gonna figure something out. A killer assassin and the greatest mind of our time will recognize us missing, don’t you think they’ll find a way? Doom always has some weak spots. Remember that one time Thor was shrunken? It just stopped after a few days.”  
“Yeah, but he was shrunken and we’re in a whole different millennium.” Clint commented and Steve couldn’t help but agree that he had a point.   
“There will be a way, guys. Maybe we could just roll with it for now, don’t you think?”  
“Roll with it?” Steve finally managed shallow.   
“Yeah. We’re stuck here, at least make it worthwhile while we can, don’t you think?”  
“Worthwhile?” He really needed to stop repeating words Bruce said.   
“Yes, worthwhile.” Bruce smiled encouraging and no matter how hard he tried to fight it, there was always a calming and positive aura around that man and he felt himself pulled into it and also managed a whack and shaky smile and even Clint nodded shortly, still looking skeptical but a little more optimistic.   
This was the moment Tony reentered the living room, wearing a shirt and black trousers, a jacket was thrown over a chair lean and the coffee in his hands was steaming but he gulped half of it down in one sip.   
“Still there?” he asked a little annoyed and put his cup on the table before he took Rhodey’s place on the couch, fumbling with some sheets. His sleeves were rolled up and Steve suck in his breath and they all looked at him confused and or annoyed or both. But Steve couldn’t help it, ok? He was in a year he had lived through all frozen with his teenage boyfriend and if this wasn’t weird enough, he had to deal with it now, so he wouldn’t excuse himself to be a little or rather quite frankly much upset as he saw the scar on Tony’s arm, the one he knew about and the one he had realized the first time as they were stranded in the old Stark mansion, but of course this time it wasn’t a faded scar, it was thick and aggressive and visible and Steve gulped heavily because this made it much realer that it was before, somehow that was an additional proof that verified the whole story, a proof he never really needed.   
“All right there, Captain Handsome? You need some CPR because I’m really good with that stuff.”   
“Sorry.” He managed and he felt Bruce’s glance on him a bit too understanding.   
“Speaking of good stuff...” Tony mumbled and once again grabbed into his pocket, pulling out his brief case, opened it and fumbled a moment until he seemed to find what he was looking for.  
He pulled out a small back and Steve stared with wide eyes of terror as he opened the it, put some of the white stuff inside of it on the table, used one of his cards to prepare it before he took a bill out of his wallet, rolled it together and sniffed the line he had just laid in one short and trained movement, exhaling deeply and with a small contended noise.   
“What was that?” Clint asked and even he seemed distressed.   
“Be nice and don’t tell Rhodes, he still believes that I’ve quit two years ago.”   
“Two years ago?” Bruce replied numb and Steve new what calculation was going on in his head.   
Tony’s parents died when he was sixteen, which meant he referred to himself being fourteen and already doing… THIS.   
Tony didn’t seem to realize their glances or that he had just dropped a bomb all over them, he was deepened into his sheets, mumbling something inaudible, sometimes frowning or shaking his head of closing his eyes sighing before he scribbled something.   
“Yeah, so that’s done. Bye, guys. My driver should be here in a few.” He took one more sip of the scotch on the table, rolled down his sleeves and put on his jacket, eyeing himself in the mirror, looking not really contended but shrugged it off before he left.  
“Jesus fucking Christ.” Clint exhaled and shook his head.   
“I…” Steve started but couldn’t find the words to finish his sentence.   
“Do you know where they’re buried?” Bruce asked calmly, although looking a bit rumpled himself.   
“Evergreen cemetery.” Steve managed hollow.  
“We… we should go as well.” 

So they stopped by in a shop to get some proper clothing and some sunglasses and a hat since they all agreed that although they were in a different century it probably was still considered rude to interrupt funerals you’re not invited to so they at least tried to disguise their selves, before they got into a cap and drove to said cemetery, Steve was all nervous and sweaty and probably on the edge of breaking down because it was one thing to see what a disturbed teenager Tony really was, but it was another thing to attend the funeral of his parents and his own friend, well, he thought Howard was a friend until he found out about everything but it was still weird and felt so wrong but just like the time he had looked through Tony’s room his curiosity won. That, nevertheless, didn’t mean he wouldn’t shake as badly as the time he already woke up in another century as they got out of the car.   
A small crowd already gathered in front of the building the ceremony would take place in obviously, press was waiting down the street and Steve assumed that they weren’t permitted to enter.   
He let his eyes wander over the crowd, some faced he found somehow familiar but couldn’t really identify, until a women he would recognize anywhere caught his eye and one again he had the feeling to drown.   
Peggy, older and riper but still beautiful and with her remarkable face and the deep red lips, was wearing a long black dress and her face mirrored concern and sadness. Tony stood next to her, her arm slung around the small body of the boy who actually accepted it, something Steve hadn’t expected but it was Peg and even if he didn’t learn about this for a whole lot of time, he now knew how fond Tony was of her. His face was stoned, no emotion or expression could be really seen on it and it was pale like he had never seen before.   
This was the moment the man outside the small cathedral gave a signal and they all started moving, everyone except Tony and Peggy looked around and the three of them used the moment to approach them a bit and he could actually hear her voice now.  
“Come on, Tony.”  
“Don’t wanna.”   
“It will be over soon.”  
“Peg, I can’t.”  
“You can. I’ve written your speeches, all you have to do is to read them. It will be half as bad.”  
“But that on the papers are blunt lies. I can’t go there and tell these people –“ he pulled out the sheets from this morning again, looking at them in disgust before he continued: “that Howard was ‘a great man and his death is a great loss for the world but also for me and his family.’ Peg, I… I…” he stopped, looking a bit panicky suddenly and he looked so lost and done that Steve hurt just from seeing him struggle like that.   
“What, Tony?” Peggy asked quietly, a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“Nevermind. Let’s go inside.” He muttered, pulled away and reached for the cathedral, but Peggy just grabbed him and turned him around once again.  
“You can tell me, you know.”  
“It’s just…” he gulped and looked down. “I’m really glad he’s dead. I know it sounds terrible but… Now he’s gone and everything’s over and…” he went more and more quiet towards the end until the last few words were completely inaudible.   
Peggy just looked at him and her glance was warm and understanding and still so sad Steve just wanted to reach out and hug the two of them but he wasn’t allowed to do it and that broke his heart because darn, these were the two most important people in his frankly long lifetime and they were hurting and just a few meters away and he couldn’t do anything about that.   
Gladly Peg did the work for him and pulled Tony into a tight embrace and once again his face was stoned but this time he closed his eyes and slung his arms around her torso as well and they remained there a long moment before she looked at him and whispered: “Ok?” and he just nodded before they went in.   
“And now?”  
“We wait.” Clint muttered, kicking a rock on the ground, not even trying to hide the mood he was in.   
“You know, I always wondered what Tony was like as a teenager.” Bruce announced, sitting on a rock next to them, staring at the cathedral.   
“Somehow I miss the not knowing.”  
Steve made a noise that could count as agreement.   
They waited silently for the return of the crowd, every one of them lost in their own thoughts and Steve still didn’t cope with everything, it was like a fog in his head that didn’t allow everything to go through towards him and somehow he was grateful for that, he didn’t know how to heave all the things he had done so far and he wished like nothing else but for this wicked thing to end.   
After about half an hour the doors opened again and two coffins were carried outside and Tony was one of the men who heaved them and his face still looked so weird and the expression was so blunt and empty Steve was sure he could never forget it.  
They followed the group as unsuspicious they could do, every time someone turned around they pretended like looking at another grave or turned around themselves until they finally reached the wholes prepared for the coffins.   
They were let down into earth and Steve heard some people cry or sniff but he was solely focused on Tony who stared at the smaller one, the one with the pink roses and he would bet a small fortune that this was his mother’s body inside it and he swallowed heavily.   
“And now we will listen to some words of the son of the deceased. Anthony, would you mind?” the priest announced with a shattered expression and Tony froze and the urge in Steve to just hug the pain out of him grew even larger and the boy still didn’t move, didn’t even breath as it looked like and Peggy patted him on the back and smiled weirdly encouraging at him, but Tony slightly shook his head and before anyone could do anything about it he was running away, Peggy shouted after him but he didn’t seem to hear or wanted to hear because he didn’t stop, he just ran and before Steve could think about it he followed him, Bruce and Clint right behind him.   
Tony had reached the street already, the press was shouting and cameras were snapping and everywhere they heard: “Mr. Stark” and everyone was yelling and Tony was surrounded, looking panicked and helpless, muttering: “Leave me alone.” But they didn’t and this time he screamed and still no one was listening and suddenly he had grabbed a camera and threw it away with great force and the loud BANG as it hit the floor echoed in the sudden silence he used to get free and ran further, suddenly out of sight for them.   
They were staring after him, sure that they’ve lost him.  
“Fuck.” Clint snapped.  
“Where could he –“ an old and rather ramped car suddenly appeared and they all stared at it as Rhodey appeared, also wearing a suit and with a determined expression on his face. His face became irritated as he spotted them.  
“Aren’t you the guys from this morning?” he asked, eying them suspiciously.   
“You’re not press, are you?”  
“We’re friends of Howard.” Steve said and that wasn’t even a lie, was it?  
Rhodey nodded, although he didn’t really look like he believed them.  
“Anyway. Is it over? I wanted to pick up Tony, we wanted to drive to the obsequy together.”  
“He, uh…” Clint muttered, biting his lip a bit.  
“He ran away.” Bruce added and the terror on Rhodey’s face made the situation even realer to Steve who could hardly breathe right now.  
“He did – shit.”   
“Yeah. Do you have any idea where he could be?”   
“No, I… shit. I’ll try to call him.”  
But after a few attempts it was clear that Tony wasn’t available right now.   
“Fuck fuck shit.” Rhodey muttered.   
“Do you know where he ran to?” he asked and looked around as if Tony would just reappear suddenly.   
“Not really. Somewhere in this direction, I guess and –“  
“Mr. Rhodes. Any comment to the behavior of Mr. Stark?”  
“How hard did the death of his parents really hit your best friend?”  
“Is the rumor true that-“  
Rhodey blinked into the sudden flashed of the camera, muttered: “Hell no.” and headed to the car.  
“Get in, best we find that motherfucker.”

But it was nearly evening until they finally got a trace where Tony was. They had looked through the whole town, have been to his usual spots and tried to call everyone Rhodey knew Tony somehow was connected to and they were exhausted and worried and so damn tired, Steve’s head hurt like crazy.  
That was until Rhodey’s phone beeped and he grabbed it eagerly, shortly disappointed, muttering: “Great, it’s just Carol.”, until his face lightened up again and a relieved expression replaced his tension.  
“What is it?” Steve croaked.   
“It’s Carol, asking if I’ll join the party tonight and that Tony already is there.”  
“Ok, let’s go then.” Clint announced, already on his feet and this time Rhodey didn’t question them, he just signalized that they should follow them and relieved they did.   
During the whole ride Rhodey muttered death threats and curses under his breath, driving too fast and too sloppy but neither of them minded. Ok, he knew Tony was ok because he knew future Tony, but he didn’t know if Tony was okay and he was so sure he wasn’t.   
The stopped in front of a house, loud music already filling the cold night.   
“I swear to god.” Rhodey grumbled, marching towards the entrance door and banging heavily.   
A red haired girl opened the door, already drunk how it seemed and flew into his arms.   
“Rhodey, you came. Who are your friends over there? You looking sharp, boy.”   
“Where is he?” he snarled and Steve definitely felt how his sympathy for Tony’s best friend grew. He knew he cared about him but this was something more than caring for someone. That was honest concern and worry.   
“Tones? Oh, he’s already inside.”  
And with that she left and they entered, immediately surrounded by the worst music Steve’s ears ever had to endure, people around them stumbling and laughing and chatting.   
Rhodey checked the room before he moved on, followed by the three Avengers who also looked around searching.  
In the living room, source of the music and obviously the dance floor, they finally found him.   
Tony was dancing, something Steve has never seen except for the classic standard repertories, this was something different. He looked excessive and free and claimed a lot of space and people were laughing or joining him. Something looked completely wrong.   
Suddenly Tony spotted them and with light and dancing feet he approached them, a bright smile on his face and seemingly excited to see them.  
“Rhodey!” he exclaimed and hugged the other boy who just seemed more pissed now, before he let go and looked at them.   
“And our weird friends!” He continued smiling and hugging them as well and Steve froze because of the sudden body contact and the familiar scent that didn’t fit into this whole situation.   
“Tony, where have you – look me in the eyes.”  
“Didn’t know you were into men, my love.” Tony grinned and suddenly Rhodey grabbed his chin to inspect his face.  
“Tony, are you high? Have you thrown something?”  
“Relax, baby, I’m fine.” He laughed, tried to free himself and to dance away but Rhodey grabbed his arm and pulled him outside, Steve almost tripped to follow him that quick.   
“Oh, you’re already leaving?”  
“Shut up, Carol.” He barked and the drunk girl from earlier jumped.   
They finally reached the empty front yard and Tony was babbling something about dancing until Rhodey literally threw him against his car.  
“What do you think you’re fucking doing?”  
“Relax, I’m just having fun.”  
“Having fun? You disappeared the whole day on a date like this. Jesus, I was crazy worried and now you’re high at Carol’s house? What the fuck Stark?”   
“Rhodey, you need to chill. It’s the 90s, it was just a pill, I’m feeling great.” Tony muttered but the pale face and glassy eyes really didn’t underline his statement.   
“Sure you are. That’s why you ran away, right?”  
“Rhodey, stop.”   
“It was you parent’s funeral, it’s ok to grief. This whole shit” – he gesticulated vaguely – “isn’t ok. Tony, are you listening to me?”  
“Yeah, just.” And he threw up between them.  
“God, Tony, what have you been taking?”   
“I…” Tony gasped and Steve closed his eyes as he threw up another time, knees hitting the ground and a full body shiver suddenly erupting him.   
“Tony, talk to me.”  
“I drank. And maybe a bit cocaine, ok?”   
“You did – what? You said you – Christ, Tony.”   
Tony gasped, clenching his hand into his chest and muttering something like: “It hurts.”  
“Guys, quick, 911, now.” But Clint already had taken his phone and Bruce approached him, muttering: “I’m a doctor” and was checking his vitals.  
Steve watched in horror as the vomit mixed with something that terribly looked like blood and Tony’s face was suddenly covered with streaming tears and a pained expression.  
“It’s all right, Rhodey.” He croaked after a while as his breathing became weaker.  
“It’s not fucking all right, don’t talk like this, remember this?” he grabbed Tony’s left arm and held the scar in front of his face.   
“You promised. It’s not fucking ok, all right?”   
Tony smiled weakly, leaning his head against the cool car and tried to breathe steady.   
It didn’t take the ambulance long to reach the scene and some curious people attending the party came outside to check what was happening. Steve felt sick, didn’t want to remember what he had just witnessed, the lifeless Tony who was carried into the ambulance, Rhodey clenching his hand like he could bind him on life just by that and he refused to believe that, refused to see Tony as this, refused to accept.  
He stared as the blue light flickered and disappeared and then suddenly approached him again and he wanted to tell Clint something about this and his confusion but as he turned his head, the blue light was still there, blinding and bright and oh –

This time he was prepared to wake up somewhere else and in another century.   
“…just rebooted and cut a few wires, honestly, van Doom is so dull even a six year old could reverse that shit, oh, look, they’re waking up.”  
Steve opened his eyes to see Tony’s face – his Tony – just a few inches from his. He was still in his suite, dirty and a bit bloody from the fight so Steve had to assume that in this world they were just gone for a few minutes.   
“Hey there, sleeping beauty, time to rematerialize, I know it’s some heavy stuff but I need your body, sex is quite dull without the whole touching thing.”  
“Stark.” Natasha groaned but a hint of relief betrayed her.  
Steve didn’t think twice, he just got up and dragged Tony into a demanding kiss and the other one just hummed surprised before he joined in and Steve didn’t mind because he was so desperate, wanted to forget and remind himself that he was safe in his arms.   
“Had a nice trip?” Natasha asked and eyed them curiously and they just looked at each other and knew.  
They wouldn’t tell anyone about what they had just witnessed, they just didn’t want to. Didn’t want them to bear that they knew.   
Clint cleared his throat.   
“We were gone? Really, I don’t remember shit, do you?”  
And they shook their heads eagerly.  
“Huh, Doom is even worse that I thought. His fucking Robot to fuck up time doesn’t do shit.” And he laughed and threw the shattered metal somewhere behind them.  
And even after years, Steve was sure that Tony never even suspected that he could know about anything he did know and when his kisses sometimes became a bit more desperate and he assured him a few times too often that he was valuable and was a bit more stern when it came to alcohol, Tony didn’t seem to mind.


End file.
